


Life Outside of the Library

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts JL [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Jilytober 2019, Libraries, One Shot, POV Male Character, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: James Potter wasn’t typically the type to frequent a library - until now that he needs to work on his thesis. But being a regular at the library comes with a surprising perk when he meets a new librarian whose smile steals his breath.





	Life Outside of the Library

James Potter wasn’t typically the type to frequent a library.

Sure, his mother had taken him to one sometimes when he’d been a kid. He had good memories from libraries and liked them in general. In James’ opinion, they were an important service to have and it was nice they existed.

But sitting in a library wasn’t his preferred way to spend his spare time – not when there were football practices to go to, friends to see, video games to conquer and endless Youtube videos to laugh at.

And even if he did enjoy reading the occasional book, he didn’t feel a need to surround himself with them.

Now, though, in his twenties, James Potter had become a regular at his university’s library and had gained a whole new appreciation for them.

He loved his friends, and had a blast living with them – but sharing a flat with three other blokes did not offer the kind of environment to be productive in. And productive was what he desperately needed to be, now that he was working on his thesis.

Though to be fair, even had he lived alone, James still likely would’ve got more work done at the library: his home offered too many comforts and distractions for him to resist.

Besides, whenever he hit a snag with his writing or had trouble finding a good source to cite, he could go and ask one of the librarians for help.

Like miracle workers, they tracked down the information he’d need or located a whole bunch of great sources for him.

He wasn’t quite sure how they did it, but he silently suspected that some sort of magic was involved.

James visited the library at least three times a week. Some days he only stayed close to an hour in the morning. On some rarer occasions, he came in as the doors opened and stayed in until closing.

Of course, James being James, he was also on a first-name basis with everyone working at the library.

Including the robot vacuum that silently whirred about the floors in the mornings, doing its thing. James called it Robert.

He swung in early one Monday morning, refreshed after the weekend and ready to get some more progress made on his thesis.

He didn’t head straight for his usual spot in the quiet back corner but stopped at the information desk.

The librarian on duty smiled fondly at him.

“Here again, eh?”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be, Nora,” he replied, grinning. “How was your weekend? Does Thomas still have the flu?”

“The weekend went as well as could be expected,” Nora said. “Thomas is on the mend but he hasn’t gone back to school yet. He’s passed it off to his father though, so now I have another baby to nurse to health.”

James laughed. “Take care of yourself, too, and don’t get sick!”

“Thanks. Good luck with your thesis!”

James nodded his thanks and started toward his preferred spot.

In between the shelves, he came across Robert the robot vacuum, whirring about and keeping the carpets clean.

“Hullo, Robbie, mate,” James told it as he walked past.

He settled at his table and logged on to the desktop computer set there. Some students carried their laptops around, but James preferred not using his own laptop for the same reason he’d come to the library in the first place: to keep all distractions to a minimum.

It was working, though, since he had made a surprising amount of progress on his thesis.

Six weeks ago, he’d barely had an inkling of an idea. Now, he already had almost 15 pages written and his online survey was up and receiving responses.

Today, he settled on refreshing his memory of the theory of his chosen research method. The theoretical and academic textbook wasn’t the most immersive book he’d ever read, but he lost the track of time nonetheless, scribbling down a couple of notes for himself on a scrap paper.

When his stomach started grumbling a few hours later, James typed up his notes, packed his things and left the library.

* * *

A week or two later, on a foggy Tuesday morning, James walked into the library. He hadn’t been at the library for over a week, as he’d gone home to visit his parents for the autumn break.

He headed straight to the shelf holding reserved materials to pick up the books he'd requested.

He greeted the librarian – Susan – as he passed the information desk and started towards his back corner.

Only something seemed off.

The library was oddly still.

He was nearly at his table when he realised what was different this morning – he hadn’t seen Robert anywhere.

He dropped his books on his regular table, then followed the soft thumps of books being handled. It was coming from the shelf over the next, where he found a young woman standing by a book cart and shelving books.

James didn’t recognise her, but she had a name tag pinned on and was obviously working, so she had to be staff.

Before James could speak up, she noticed him. She turned to him and met his eyes, flashing him a quick smile.

“Can I help you?”

“Uhhh,” James offered lamely because his breath was stuck somewhere in his throat and his brain had momentarily stalled. He’d forgotten why he’d sought her out in the first place.

Then, it all came back to him in a rush. “Yeah. What’s up with Robbie?”

The librarian blinked.

“I’m sorry, who’s Robbie?”

“Robert. The robot vacuum,” James explained, feeling like a complete pillock.

Her green eyes sparked and the corner of her lips twitched suspiciously, but thankfully she didn’t laugh at him. 

“Ohh, sorry. I didn’t know the robot vacuum had a name,” she replied. “It’s out of commission for the time being, seems like there was some sort of a malfunction with the loading dock over the weekend but it’s being looked into.”

“Okay. Thanks. I was just wondering since I’m so used to seeing it around in the mornings.”

“You’re a regular, then?” she asked.

“Yeah, working on my thesis,” James said.

“All the best with that,” she said.

“Thanks. Well, I won’t keep you any longer,” James said, nodding at the book cart. “See you around.”

“Bye,” she replied, then returned to shelving.

James walked back to his table, his heart pounding in his chest and his face glowing with flustered warmth.

He’d definitely made such a lame first impression with the new, fit librarian… but on the bright side, the only way from here was up.

* * *

The new, fit librarian’s name was Lily, and she wasn’t actually a librarian. Like James, she was a student at the university and in her final year. She was majoring in library and information science and was doing an internship at the campus library.

They’d been chatting on and off whenever she managed to be on a shift when James showed up at the library.

Just little things; the kind of usual small-talk he had with any of the librarians working there.

Except when he was chatting with Lily, his heart was always racing in his chest, and no matter how mundane the conversation he’d treasure every word and go over their discussions later in his mind, replaying them over and over again.

That certainly never happened with any of the other librarians.

Simply put, James was absolutely smitten.

He'd been a goner since the first time they'd met; when she'd stolen his breath with her bright smile.

Even Peter had made an off-hand comment on how cheerful James seemed coming home from the library.

Despite his feelings, however, James wasn't sure yet if he should pursue Lily or not.

He didn't know if she was at all interested in him or if she was simply being friendly. He hadn't really tried flirting with her, either.

Because as much as he treasured each interaction with her and even though they were both students at the university and therefore on an equal ground… James was painfully aware that during every chat they had at the library, she was a member of the staff.

Not only was she working, but for her being friendly towards the patrons was part of the job description.

That's why James felt he was on shaky ground and wasn't sure how he might broach the topic of meeting Lily outside the library – or if, indeed, he should broach the topic at all.

Feeling torn and conflicted, he stepped into a coffee shop near the campus, accompanied by the chime of the bell at the door.

He joined the queue and had dug out his phone to check on his notifications when a flash of familiar dark red in the periphery of his vision caught his attention.

Lily was preoccupying his thoughts so thoroughly that, at first, James believed his brain had conjured her up and that he was so far gone that everything now reminded him of her.

But even as he stared, the sight didn't waver or change. Instead, Lily turned, drink in hand, and noticed him.

The surprise in her eyes mirrored his own and she offered him a hesitant wave.

James couldn't help the grin that rose to his lips. He waved back. His gaze followed her as she made her way to a table by the window.

Impatient, James queued up to the counter and made his order.

As soon as he'd got his coffee, he made a beeline to Lily's table.

"Hi," he said, a little breathless while a smile that was sure to be goofy tugged at his lips. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," she replied, flashing him a smile in return as she indicated at the empty seat across the table.

A bounce in his step, James circled the table, set his drink down and claimed the seat.

Their gazes met, and the corner of Lily's lips twitched upwards.

“So…” James drawled, “looks like there’s life outside of the library.”

“Maybe,” Lily replied, “though given how much time you spend there the comment applies to you too.”

“That’s fair,” James said.

His fingers drummed against his coffee mug.

While he was glad that she’d responded to his teasing comment in kind, just sitting across from her, here and now, had agitation thrumming through his body.

If he wanted to act on his infatuation, he couldn’t have been served a better chance than this.

"Oh, Robert the robot vacuum has made full recovery," Lily said.

"Really? That's great. Will be good to see the little guy around again." James ruffled his hair to stop himself from fidgeting. "Does that sound too weird?"

"Nah." Lily shrugged. "Having seen Robbie for myself now I can understand the appeal. And at the end of the day, it isn't any weirder than me talking to my cat."

"Well, cheers, that makes me feel a little better," James said, flashing her a smile. "I was sure I had made a terrible first impression as this huge dork that had named a vacuum cleaner."

"You definitely did come off as a huge dork that had named a vacuum cleaner," Lily agreed. "Doesn't mean it was a terrible first impression though. It was kind of sweet, actually."

James perked up. Faint and frail wings of hope fluttered in his chest.

He sipped his coffee, gathering his nerve.

Then, he took the plunge.

"You know it's funny we ran into each other here, like this." He met her eyes, managed a small crooked grin. "I've been wanting to ask if you'd want to grab a coffee with me for a while now."

Lily's eyebrow arched, and the look in her eyes turned appraising.

"Really? What's been stopping you?"

"Well," James started, cheeks flushing, "I wasn't sure it was all proper, what with you being staff and me being a patron. I've heard too many horror stories about customers' unsolicited attempts at flirting or mistaking friendliness as a sign of interest and I really didn't want to be like one of those arses."

A smile tugged at the corners of Lily's lips. "The fact that you're aware that people like that are arses proves you've no need to worry about being one," she told him. "Where have you heard all these horror stories, anyway?"

"My cousin Dorcas. She works at a pub so she sees all kinds."

"I bet." Lily took a good long sip of her drink, then leaned her cheek against the palm of her hand. "You know, that's not really something we need to worry about at the library. Our patrons don't really flirt with us."

"I don't know," James said, his tone teasing. "I've seen how that blond girl with the purple backpack looks at you."

Lily laughed.

"She's cute enough," Lily admitted. "But I think I prefer a different type."

There was a gleam in her eye that had James' throat growing dry and the pit of his stomach trembling.

"What's your preferred type?" he asked, his voice a little hoarse.

Lily looked at him, keeping him at the edge of his seat while she brought her mug to her lips and sipped.

"The sweet and dorky type that names a vacuum cleaner and worries so much about being an arse that they won't even ask you out," she replied at last, smiling.

"Well then," James said, unable to keep the blinding bright smile from his face. "I happen to know someone who fits that description."

"Maybe you could introduce him to me," Lily said, grinning.

"I suppose I should," James agreed.

He reached across the table and offered Lily his hand.

Playing along, she took it and gave it a warm, firm shake.

"Hi, I'm James Potter and I fancy you a lot."

"Nice to meet you, James," she replied, voice trembling from barely contained laughter. "I'm Lily Evans and I was wondering if you'd like to have a coffee with me sometime."

"I'd love to," James answered, still holding her hand in his as their gazes locked.

Her green eyes were alight with laughter and more beautiful than James had ever seen. Her palm was soft and warm against his. Her smile was wide and a little smug and it still completely stole his breath.

James' heart soared and even though he still barely knew her, even though the two of them were only in the very beginning of their journey together, he was suddenly certain of one thing: this was the woman he'd marry.


End file.
